The Tale of Anera
by InuKurama
Summary: A warrior unlike any other, feared by her enemies and loved by her people. Until a tragic twist of fate leads her down a new and forbidden path.


The tale of Anera 

The women of old discuss a warrior girl who fought as brave as the men. Her name filled enemies with fear and loathing as her people with love and awe. Anera was young when she first joined the battles disguised to protect her brother. Her victory was heralded throughout the country as she was paraded throughout its streets. That was all people thought her life would be known for, but then a tragic twist of fate sent her down a different path.

The gargoyles were feared in those times. They were viewed as horrible monsters, and beasts who killed without mercy or thought. And as many of those as there were there were many more who weren't. The tale of Anera is the tale of the bonds between human and creature. A tale of forbidden love, and the costs that go with it.

Anera was heading home from the battles of Antonyon. Her victory flushed throughout the faces of the men behind her. As she arrived home all that was to end. Her father and brother as well as her mother and sister had been killed by the plague alone with half her village. Her family was now gone and so was her will. None could get her to rise, and none noticed when she did. In the dead of night she often wandered from her hut and walked for miles in no particular direction, always winding in a circle till she once again reached home by dawn, though never by intention. Many tried to comfort her, and many tried to court her after the typical mourning period, all to no avail.

It was one of these nights that she walked through the bounty forests, and for the first time, became lost in the windings and darkness. It was then that she came upon a castle, hidden deep in the heart of the forest. Never had she seen this place and neither did she think it normal, for what king would reign from an unknown kingdom? The day already beginning to break she decided to stay host at the castle till she was rested. Climbing through the castle to the top tower, she lay down and rested.

As the sun set she awoke, she stood and walked to the edge grabbing the wall, and looking down through the battle gaps, realized how close she was to death. Never as she went to battle did she entertain the thoughts that she could die. Now she wished for nothing more. A step up and forward and she would be reunited with her family once more, but as she took that step up between two stone gargoyales they both seemed to shatter, causing her to step back in fear. The stone creatures stood on two legs and released themselves of their stony restraints. Others, as she heard, where doing the same on the other towers. The gargoyals took a step forward towards her and she bolted for the other side. The gargoyals looked at her almost angrily. The left one with green skin and wings like a bat took another step in her direction, forcing her to the other wall. Again he took a step in her direction but now there was nothing to keep her from falling.

She had backed right over the battle gap and was now falling to her death, had it not been for the green gargoyal. He jumped over the side and dove down to her, catching her in his arms, he spread his wings and soared above the earth. Anera had her eyes shut in fear, but as the arms gripped her she slowly opened them. This was a new world to her. Unbelievable sights were hers to behold, but before the enjoyment could beat away the fear, she and the gargoyal were swooping back to the castle and landing again on the top terret. The gargoyal set her on her feet and backed away.

Anera didn't know how to feel. She was frightened, most certainly, but… she was also confused. Gargoyals were monsters, weren't they? Then why did this one catch her? So she did the only thing she knew how to do, she attacked. She lunged forst for the green one nearest her, catching him under the chin with a open palm he flew back ten feet and landed roughly on his butt. The clan seemed surprised then they too took the offensive as the red and fat one lunged for her, she ducked down and rolled to the side, but then the old one grabbed her from behind, wrapping his great arms around her, she wriggled then brought her heel to his shin. He dropped her and growled. She moved away from and reached for her short sword, ever by her side, to find that it was missing. She looked up as the old one chuckled and grinned, holding it up. She snarled at him and was about to strike out again when the biggest gargoyle made his appearence, grabbing her by both her wrists and simply lifting her up. He threw her down to the ground, knocking the wind out of her and she found her own blade pressed against her neck. "Why do you attack us human?" The large one said. Anera simply glared at him andtried to move away from the blade only to find it then cutting deeper. He growled and withdrew the blade, throwing it over the side of the castle wall. Anera was at the ledge in a second, trying to see where it landed. She turned on the group, glaring. "You pestering beasts!! That was my mothers sword!" They glared right back at her unsympathetically. "Why are you here?" The old one asked. "Why should I answer you monster?"

"Hey, I just saved your life!" The little green one spoke up. Anera seemed to freeze at his words before dropping her gaze. She looked to the side and mumbled, "You startled me. I was caught of guard and so I attacked. Thank you." A few seconds passed and she looked up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my sword." And she brushed by them, disappearing through the dark doorway. The clan looked at each other. "Well, she did have a nice punch." The green one said.

Ok, the names will be the same as the show, once they introduce themselves. True this is pre- Elisa but it makes it easier. Thank you for reading.


End file.
